Dear Diary,
by DeadGirl991214
Summary: Dear Diary, my name is Penny Blake, daughter of Sarah and Philip Blake, This is the story of my short life. You will be reading my diary with all my thoughts and feelings. See how my 8 year old self watches the apocolypse destroy my loved ones and how my father turns into The Govorner.
1. Birthday Girl

**DATE:** _Dec 14, 2009_

**TIME:** _7:35 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Penny Blake. My mom and dad are Sarah and Phillip Blake. Today is December 14, 2009! Happy birthday to me! :D I am now 9 years old! For my morning present, mommy gave me this new diary! I'm so happy! I have been wanting one for a while now and mommy got me the pretties one i've ever seen! It's pink with a pretty red ribbon around it!_

_Mommy says i need to put my diary up now and eat my breakfast, the school bus will be here any minute. :/_

* * *

><p><strong>DATE:<strong> _Dec 14, 2009_

**TIME:** _3:40 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had an awesome day at school! All my friends got me presents and we had a party! :D The teachers let us have some popcorn while we watched movies. My friend Annie got me new perfume that smells like cookies and Liz got me a necklace with a mermaid on it! I absolutely love mermaids! This day would be perfect if I didn't have to ride the school bus home. I'ts too bumpy. :/ Oh well, it's still turning out to be the best day ever! Maybe daddy will be home early enough tonight so we can play games and eat ice cream and cake! :) He is always too busy and tired to play. I wish he wasn't gone all the time. :( It's almost time for me to get off the bus. Daddy's car is in the driveway, Daddy is home! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>DATE:<strong>_ Dec 14, 2009_

**TIME:**_ 8:16_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was the best day ever! Daddy was waiting for me at the door and surprised me with a hug! :P Silly daddy! Daddy got to come home early and he decorated the kitchen with pink and blue streamers and my favorite princess, Ariel! 3 Mommy made my favorite cake, triple chocolate fudge, and had Ariel plates and cups! After we ate cake and ice cream, we got to play Monopoly. Daddy won. Mommy went to bed after that cause she got work in the morning. Daddy wanted to play chess, but i didn't know how. He showed me how to play, but he still won though. :P we played 4 games and he won all times! He is really good, but someday i will beat him! I will be the best chess player ever! Daddy will be a close second though. :) After chess, we watched some movies. We watched a few episodes of Spungebob Squarpants, then Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and The little Mermaid. I got to curl up on daddy's lap and eat popcorn. I pretended I was asleep so daddy wouldn't leave. When the movie was over, he caried me into my room and layed me down in my bed, then he went to bed. When the door closed, I got up and now i'm_ _righting in my diary. I better get to sleep now, hopefully my next birthday will be as spectacular as this won was! :)_


	2. RIP mommy

**DATE: **_Jan 23, 2010_

**TIME:** _7:42 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally found it! My diary! I lost it about a month ago. I was so sad. I cried a lot. Mommy said she would get me a new one but I didn't want a new one, I wanted this one! And now I have it! I am so happy! It has been under my bed! The one place I didn't look. :D nothing very exiting has happened though :P just the normal stuff. Tomorrow will be Monday, so I will be in school for another week. Mommy says her and daddy are both working now, so I will be home all by myself ! :) I cant wait! I can watch and eat whatever I want! Maybe I could watch an episode of Family Guy! When_ Uncle Steven watches me I get to watch it all the time! I'm getting really tired. I think I will go to bed now.

* * *

><p><strong>DATE:<strong> _Jan 25, 2010_

**TIME:** _12:57 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_I think something is wrong with daddy. I rode the bus to school like I always do, but after lunch daddy picked me up. Don't him and mommy have work today? that's what mommy told me. And why did he pick me up? He is always to busy . that's why I ride the bus. Right now we are in the care. I'm in the back seat and daddy is driving. I asked him what was wrong but he didn't say anything. Now that I think about it, he hasn't even looked at me since we left the school office. Am I in trouble? I don't think I did anything. We turned the wrong way too. When going to my house, we turn left, but this time we turned right. It looks like we are headed towards the hospital, but that can't be right. Can it?_

* * *

><p><strong>DATE: -<strong>

**TIME: -**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mommy was in a car crash._

_RIP mommy._


End file.
